The present invention relates to buildings and more particularly to an indoor gun firing range enclosure.
Various designs for indoor gun firing range enclosures are known. However, they tend to be merely vacant rooms or buildings with minimum consideration given to ventilation air flow across the enclosure, and to the convenient passage for persons from a safe viewing area to shooting positions inside the enclosure.